


Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

by halokit1231



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Disney Song, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis worries that one his best friends may be leaving their trio, Alfred's in love with Mei and Kiku is trying to put Francis's worries to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a long time ago and it's really shitty too but here it is.

Alfred, Francis and Kiku aka the Otaku Trio. It was about five years ago that our trio was formed back when they were still unpopular, awkward pre-teens with only each other. The years have been kinder to them now, giving them beauty, popularity and still managing to keep their little trio together. But this year is slightly different with the entrance of Yao’s cousin Mei into their school Alfred has found himself head over heels for this girl and plans to ask her out for Valentine’s day.

“I can see what’s happening.” Francis said offhandedly as he watches Mei and Alfred from across the library. Kiku looks up from the manga section and at his friend.

“What?” he asks not entirely catching on to what Francis is saying.

“And they don’t have a clue.” Francis continues not answering Kiku’s question which makes the other boy frown at him.

“Who?” he asks a different question hoping to get an answer this time. Francis points to Alfred and Mei who are reading a book together and keeping laughing about something.

“They’ll fall in love and here’s the bottom line. Our trio’s down to two.” Francis said with a sigh, he was all about romance yes but he honestly never thought Alfred would fall for someone. Sure he talked about falling for someone all the time but in all the years Francis had known Alfred he’d honestly never saw Alfred show a serious interest in someone.  Kiku rolled his eyes and went back to looking through the manga section.

“Oh.” He replied very simply.Francis then stood up and wrapped his arm around Kiku’s shoulder making Kiku stand up straight and give his friend a confused look.

“Ze sweet caress of twilight.” He said exaggerating his own accent. “There’s magic everywhere.” He explained sweeping his free arm around the room gesturing towards all the valentine’s day decorations and romance books the library has put on display. “And with all this romantic atmosphere.” This time he gestured towards Feliciano who was running up to Ludwig with a large bouquet of roses. “Disaster’s in the air.” He finally finished letting go of Kiku and shaking his head, Kiku frowned at him and grabbed one of the new mangas off the shelf.

“I think you’re overreacting.” He said walking away from Francis towards the checkout counter. Francis followed him shaking his head and continuing.

“Can’t you feel the love tonight?” he asked as Kiku checked out and he poked his head out the door looking at all the other couples walking past. His friend Gilbert walking past carrying his girlfriends, Elizabeta, books and holding a rose between his fingers. “The peace the evening brings?” he followed Kiku out the door and down the hallway. This time he specifically pointed to the stairwell where the most chaos usually happened with kids being pushed down the stairs and food being thrown today though it was peacefully with couples sitting on it kissing. “The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things.” He pointed out the window where a robin’s nest was with a pair of robins sitting in it curled up close to each other.

“Francis. You’re overreacting, Alfed’s just in love. It’s not the end of the world.” Kiku replied also looking out the window at the robins.

 

Mei and Alfred had left the library now and stepped outside to get some fresh air. Alfred smiled at her as she sat against the tree reading. ‘So many things to tell her.’ He thought leaning over her shoulder and reading her book a bit, she didn’t pull away or anything in fact she held it up higher for him to get a better look at it. He wanted to talk to her more and tell her everything about himself but didn’t know exactly what to say. ‘But how to make her see?’ Most of all he wanted to tell her how much he liked her and wanted to show her how much he wanted to date her. ‘The truth about my past? Impossible! She’d turn away from me.’ He thought of telling her about when he was still an awkward pre-teen but dismissed the thought. Mei closed the book and turned towards him she could tell he was thinking about something. She put her hand on top of his face flushing slightly as she looked away.

‘He’s holding back, he’s hiding.’ She decided in her mind, maybe she was letting her imagination go wild here or maybe she was right. She couldn’t know for sure. ‘But what, I can’t decide.’ She continued looking down to the book in her lap, it was a fantasy book about a king and a queen going on an epic quest together. She’d just gotten to the part where the king confessed his love for the queen, looking back to Alfred she smiled at him. ‘Why won’t he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside?’ as she finished this thought Alfred suddenly took his hand away and stood up catching Mei off guard.

“Can you feel the love tonight?” he asked his face turning just a bit pink as he asked the first thing that came to his mind. It was sappy sure, but he couldn’t stand the silence anymore. “The peace the evening brings?” he continued watching for Mei’s reaction as he continued.

“The days have been a lot more peacefully.” Mei replied not entirely sure what Alfred was getting at here.

“The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things.” He kept going he couldn’t stop now, it was all spilling out and he felt like the biggest idiot in the world now. He grabbed his backpack and lowered his head trying to hide his flushing face. “I need to go.” He said quickly turning to leave.

“Can you feel the love tonight?” Mei called after him as he left, he stopped and looked back at her. She was standing up and smiling at him. She walked towards him, grabbing his hand and looking into his eyes. “You needn’t look too far. Stealing through the night’s uncertainties.” She hoped the message in her words would get through to him. It must of worked because the next thing he did was take a deep breath in and hold her hands tightly. “Mei, will you spend Valentine’s day with me?” he asked, she smiled and stepped away reaching into her bag and pulling a pen out. She grabbed his hand and wrote her address on it.

“Is seven good for you?” she asked, he grinned and nodded she laughed and dropped the pen back in her bag. “Then I’ll see you then.” She replied turning around and going back towards the school.

Francis had been watching the entire scene play out from afar as Kiku sat next to him reading. “Love is where they are and if he falls in love tonight. It can be assumed his carefree days with us are history.” Francis went on being rather overdramatic, he finally grabbed Kiku’s arm and pointed towards Alfred just as Mei wrote on his hand. “In short, our pal is doomed.” He finished sighing and shaking his head. Kiku looked up watching as Alfred waved at them and ran towards them.

“You’re still overreacting.” Kiku replied waving back at Alfred.


End file.
